Seed metering systems, such as brush-type, finger pickup, and vacuum seed meters, distribute seeds at predetermined intervals during the planting of a field. Prior seed metering discs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,522 and 7,083,067 filed on Sep. 14, 2001 and entitled Universal Seed Metering Disc, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.